


Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace

by insatiablycurious



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Babies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablycurious/pseuds/insatiablycurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't believe she's gotten this lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not talk about that finale, mmkay? Instead, have some Doccubaby fluff.
> 
> Also note, these aren't in chronological order. I just kind of wrote them in the order the ideas came to me.

I.

Lauren swiftly unlocked the front door of her home and was immediately greeted by the sound of amused baby giggles. She dropped her medical bag by the door and shed her coat, hanging it on the rack nearby before following the delighted squeals down the hall towards the kitchen.

“How are my two favorite- what on earth?”

She froze mid-sentence at the sight that greeted her eyes. There was pasta sauce everywhere. Everywhere. The floor, the ceiling, the countertops, the bright-eyed blonde-haired laughing baby, and the sulking brunette, who was sitting in the middle of the marinara warzone with her head in her hands.

“Bo?” Lauren questioned, cautiously approaching the hunched over figure of her wife.

Bo lifted her face up and met Lauren’s questioning gaze. She shook her head slowly and made several unenthusiastic gestures with her hands before sighing loudly.

“I…have no idea,” Bo said, obviously bewildered, “one minute she’s stuffing her face with those baby bowtie noodles and the next it’s- it’s flying everywhere. And I mean everywhere, Lauren, it was like a- a freakin’ pasta cyclone I don’t understand.”

What started off as a slight chuckle soon morphed into a full blown belly laugh that led to Lauren doubled over and practically wheezing. Bo crossed her arms and then whimpered as more marinara sauce was smeared onto her bare skin.

“I’m glad you find this funny.” Bo groaned, trying ineffectively to sound angry. Lauren waved a hand in her direction, trying to reign in her laughter only to start over with a fresh wave of hysterics that their daughter quickly mimicked.

“Really, Lauren?” Bo questioned, placing her hands on her hips with a slight squish as she was met with more sauce that had somehow collected on her belt.

“I’m so sorry it’s just- good grief, it’s everywhere!” Lauren exclaimed. Bo rolled her eyes before fixing their daughter with a playful glare that led to more giggles from the tiny child.

Lauren leaned down to lock eyes with their daughter, who immediately let out a loud squeal and started making grabby hands in Lauren’s general direction.

“Oh, honey.” She whispered softly, picking up a dishtowel off the sink and wrapping it around the girl and gently lifting her out of the highchair. She turned to face her distraught wife, who was currently attempting to rest her hands somewhere on her body that wouldn’t result in smearing more marinara sauce. “I’ll go give Charlotte a bath you…” she trailed off, trying unsuccessfully to hide her amused laughter, “you just…go take a shower, we’ll clean this up after.”

Bo threw her hands in the air and trudged off in the direction of the downstairs bathroom, muttering to herself about never wanting to see another pasta noodle again. Lauren chuckled to herself as she carried their daughter up the stairs.

“You silly,” she said, poking at Charlotte’s nose, “you’re going to give Mama a heart attack if you aren’t careful. And we can’t have that because we kind of need her around, don’t we?”

Charlotte let out a giggle and smacked playfully at Lauren’s chin. Lauren’s smile threatened to split her face in two as she gave Charlotte a bounce.

“Yes, we do. We love her very much and we want her around as long as possible.” She said, her voice going up an octave and taking on a ridiculous accent.

Unbeknownst to her, Bo had paused on her way to the bathroom having heard Lauren’s voice. She stood halfway to her destination with a goofy smile on her face.

“I love you both too.” She whispered, shaking her head and continuing on to the bathroom.

 

 

II.

“I swear, it was like everyone in the city was at that grocery store.” Bo complained into her phone, balancing her grocery bags in one hand as she dug for her house keys with the other. Kenzi let out a loud burst of laughter on the other end of the line.

“I keep trying to tell you not to go to the store on Saturday but you never listen.” Kenzi said. Bo rolled her eyes.

“Okay, mom.” Bo replied, sarcastically. She heard Kenzi sigh loudly.

“Hey, this has nothing to do with maternal instincts and everything to do with common sense, Dum-Dum.” Kenzi retorted.

Bo laughed as she hip checked the door open and made her way through the foyer towards the kitchen. As she passed the living room, she backtracked towards the room and interrupted Kenzi in the middle of her “How To Avoid Traffic Jams 101” lecture.

“Kenz, I’m going to have to call you back. I think my wife has been abducted by aliens and replaced with a clone.” Without any further explanation, she hung up her phone and dropped the grocery bags onto the couch. Lauren looked up at her from her spot sprawled on the floor with a wide grin.

She was lying flat on her back with her knees bent supporting baby Charlotte’s back, who was sitting on her stomach. That wasn’t the unusual part. The unusual part was the fact that Lauren’s plain white t shirt and grey sweatpants, that Bo recognized as her own, as well as her arms, neck, and face were covered in marker scribbles. Their daughter was holding a purple marker in her right hand and an orange one in her left and was giddily scribbling on Lauren’s biceps as the doctor propped her up.

“Hey, darling.” Lauren greeted, letting out another giggle as Charlotte streaked a line of purple on the inside of her arm.

“Hey, babe. What are you doing?” Bo asked, tilting her head to the side and trying her hardest not to smile.

“Well, I thought it might be a good idea to introduce Charlotte to creativity.” Lauren replied making a silly face at their daughter, who let out another squeal of laugher and poked Lauren’s nose with the orange marker.

“By letting her draw all over you with marker?” Bo asked, obviously amused.

“Not exactly.” Lauren replied, gesturing towards a large sheet of blank white paper spread across the coffee table. “She doesn’t understand the concept of ‘only drawn on the paper’ quite yet. She seems to like using me as a canvas instead. I just went with it.”

“Those are my sweatpants.” Bo deadpanned, placing her hands on her hips and trying to keep a straight face.

“Washable markers, I promise.” Lauren replied.

“No, I meant- you’re wearing my sweatpants. It’s sexy.” Bo said, stripping off her jacket and kicking off her shoes.

“Oh. You…” Lauren trailed off, losing her train of thought as Bo yanked off her t-shirt to reveal a white tank top. She watched as her wife got down on the floor beside her and held out her arm to Charlotte, who immediately squealed and streaked a long line of purple down Bo’s offered arm.

Lauren let out a loud laugh as Bo pulled a face at their daughter and shifted so she was lying on her back beside her. Charlotte leaned over and scribbled an orange blob on Bo’s shoulder and giggled.

“Is there anything frozen in those grocery bags?” Lauren asked, tickling Charlotte’s knee.

“No, we’re good. If there is, I’ll just replace it.” Bo replied, poking their daughter in the belly after she drew a line of purple across her stomach.

Lauren caught Bo’s eye and the two grinned at each other. She leaned over and tenderly placed a kiss on Bo’s lips. Charlotte instantly let out a happy squeal and clacked the two markers together. Bo laughed and pecked a kiss on Lauren’s nose before turning back to their daughter and reaching out to tickle her legs.

“We have the cutest daughter ever.” Bo said.

“We really really do.” Lauren replied.

 

 

III.

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut as another splash of water came cascading out of the tub and onto her shirt.

“Bo.” She said, her voice stern with warning. Her wife, who was leaned over the tub elbow deep in bathwater, made a small noise of protest as Charlotte smacked her hand against the water.

“What? I thought the whole point of you wearing your scrubs was because you knew you were going to get wet.” Bo countered, pushing the plastic, floating boat in her daughter’s direction. Charlotte grabbed at it and dunked it under water.

“Yes, but it would be nice if my own wife wasn’t the one making all the mess.” Lauren replied, reaching for the baby shampoo.

Bo held out both of her hands and Charlotte pushed the boat back towards Bo, along with a wave of water that splashed up Bo’s arms and onto her tank top. Lauren tried her hardest to keep her face strict as Charlotte clapped her hands together and Bo’s face broke out into a large grin.

As Lauren began to lather Charlotte’s short blonde hair with baby shampoo, Bo started making boat noises and guided the boat back in the baby’s direction. Charlotte reached out and pushed Bo’s hand, and the boat, underwater with a loud shriek. Bo chuckled.

“Babe, I think our daughter might grow up to be a pirate. She’s pretty dead set on sinking this boat.” Bo said, releasing the boat so it bobbed back up to the surface. Charlotte instantly splashed a large wave of water in Bo’s direction. “Hey!” She yelped, sending a wave back towards her giggling daughter.

“Bo!” Lauren exclaimed as the wave of water crested over the edge of the tub and further soaked her scrub top. Bo at least had the decency to make an apologetic face. Lauren rolled her eyes and reached for the cup they used to rinse Charlotte’s hair. She dunked it under the water to fill it up.

“She’s definitely going to be a pirate.” Bo observed as Charlotte once again shoved the boat underwater.

“Or an iceberg.” Lauren quipped, gently and carefully rinsing the baby’s hair. Bo laughed and pushed the boat back in her direction.

“There! All done.” Lauren exclaimed, leaning around the giggling baby to press a wet, noisy kiss to her cheek.

“Okay, Cubby, let’s get you all dried off.” Bo said, grabbing a towel and gently lifting Charlotte out of the bath.

“Where are her jammies?” Lauren asked, reaching over to drain the tub. Bo turned her back on her to look over by the toilet.

“They’re on the- hey!” Bo yelped, jumping slightly as Lauren grabbed the back of her tank top and dumped a cup full of water down it. Charlotte let out a loud squawk of laughter at Bo’s shocked face.

“Payback.” Lauren stated, simply. She grabbed Charlotte’s pjs off the back of the toilet and swiftly ducked out of the bathroom leaving a soaked and stunned Bo behind.

“Mama probably deserved that but Mommy’s still going to pay for it later.” Bo mumbled to Charlotte, who blinked her big brown eyes and then smiled.

 

 

IV.

“Lauren? Lauren, come here.” Bo’s panicked voice called from upstairs. Lauren quickly rose from her seat on the couch and followed her wife’s frantic calls to the upstairs bedroom. Bo was leaned over Charlotte’s crib feeling the fussy baby’s forehead.

“What is it, Bo?” She asked, making a beeline for her worried wife and her upset daughter.

“I think Charlie’s sick.” Bo replied, smoothing her hand down to the baby’s tiny chest.

Lauren reached her hand into the crib and felt Charlotte’s forehead. It felt warm to the touch, warmer than it should be. Charlotte let out a particularly pathetic wail and tried to grab for Bo’s wrist, who immediately whimpered in response and let the baby grip her finger.

“She feels a little warm, where’s the thermometer?” Lauren asked.

“It’s in the bag under the sink. Do you think it’s serious?” Bo asked, her voice cracking as Charlotte let out another wail and squeezed her finger harder.

“Well, she’s over 3 months so it really just depends on how high the fever is and how she reacts.” Lauren replied, quickly jogging to the bathroom to retrieve their “emergency bag.”

Bo watched nervously as Lauren picked their daughter up out of the crib and took her temperature. Charlotte was obviously upset and kept pulling at the front of Lauren’s shirt as she held her.

“It’s 100.7, that’s high but not high enough to warrant panic. We’ll just have to watch her.” Lauren said, placing several quick, soft kisses on the top of the baby’s head.

“100? But I thought that was high?” Bo questioned, reaching out to place a soothing hand on Charlotte’s back.

“Not for babies,” Lauren replied, “their temperature can fluctuate between 97 and 100.3.”

“What should we do?” Bo asked.

“Just watch her. See if we can get her to calm down and maybe sleep for a little while. If the fever isn’t down in the morning, we’ll take her to Dr. West.” Lauren replied.

Bo reached out and took Charlotte from her wife and walked the crying baby over to the rocking chair, where she immediately sat down and tried to soothe her. The gentle rocking motion combined with Bo’s voice seemed to work for a few moments before Charlotte let out a particularly loud wail and began to cry more. After several failed attempts of distraction with a rattle, a stuffed moose, a story book and a pacifier, the two were beginning to worry.

“Oh, baby girl.” Lauren whispered softly, kneeling down in front of Bo and the baby. She gently smoothed her hand along the top of Charlotte’s head. “Let me hold her for a minute, you go get a bottle. Maybe she’s hungry.”

Bo nodded and carefully handed Charlotte over to her wife. She ducked out of the room with one last worried glance back at her two favorite girls. She made her way down to the kitchen and quickly heated up one of the bottles. As she started back towards the stairs, she realized Charlotte’s cries had quieted down. Whatever Lauren was doing was apparently working. She took the stairs two at a time and froze when she got to the door of the nursery.

Lauren was slowly waltzing around the nursery, Charlotte cradled in her arms close to her chest. She was humming a slow tune quietly, her eyes closed as she twirled around with practiced precision. The gentle movement combined with the sound of Lauren’s humming had quieted Charlotte down. The baby was staring up at Lauren with droopy brown eyes and a smile.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” Bo whispered softly.

Lauren spun around to find Bo leaned against the door frame, staring at her in awe. She smiled and waited as Bo approached her and rested a hand against the small of her back.

“Back in high school, I was a bridesmaid in my cousin’s wedding. The whole wedding party had to take ballroom dancing lessons. I enjoyed it so much that I started taking dance classes for the rest of high school and most of my undergrad.” Lauren explained, carefully walking the now sleeping baby back over to her crib. She tenderly placed her back into the bed and turned back around to face her wife, who was watching her with affectionate eyes.

Bo immediately closed the distance between them and kissed her, hard, on the lips. When she pulled away, it took Lauren a moment to regain her breath.

“What was that?” She whispered as Bo slid her arms around her waist.

“You’re amazing.” Bo replied, squeezing her sides. Lauren laughed.

“I know.” She said. Bo let out a giggle and rolled her eyes, letting go of her waist and reaching for her hand.

“Come on, I want you to show me some of those dance moves.” Bo said, leading Lauren out of the nursery.

 

 

V.

“Do you think we should turn around? I think we should turn around.” Lauren’s voice took on a panicked edge as she craned her neck to look out the rear window. Bo smiled softly, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her wife’s thigh.

“It’s fine, I promise. She’s in good hands.” She said, sliding her hand down to Lauren’s knee and back up. Lauren took Bo’s hand in hers and squeezed.

“It’s not that I don’t trust Kenzi, I do, it’s just…what if something happens and we aren’t there? Like what if she gets sick or doesn’t want to go to sleep or falls out of the crib?” Lauren countered. Bo shook her head as she focused back on the road.

“If anything happens Kenzi will call us first thing. Everything is going to be okay, babe.” Bo replied. Lauren turned back around in her seat and sighed.

“You’re right. I’m being paranoid. Charlie’s four months old. And Kenzi is more than capable of watching over her. I’m sure she’ll be fine. ” Lauren said, squeezing Bo’s free hand again.

“Exactly. It’s one night of relaxation that you and I definitely deserve.” Bo said, smiling at her wife before turning back to the road. After a long pause, her smile faltered and Bo spoke again quietly.

“I’m scared too, you know.” She said, her eyes never leaving the road. “We haven’t been away from her for longer than an hour. And even then, it was only one of us and the other stayed with her. I feel like I’m abandoning her, even though I know that’s not true and it’s just one night.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Lauren questioned, shifting in her seat so she could rest her head on her wife’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. Because it’s dumb.” Bo replied, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Lauren’s head.

“It’s not dumb, talk to me.” Lauren said as Bo smiled warily.

“It’s just…I don’t know. I keep thinking, you know, what if something happens to us? What if we go on a trip without her and something happens and we don’t come back? Or, for god’s sake Lauren, look at the world we live in. What if something happens to me on a case or what if someone sends something after us? You know we’re the only Fae and Human marriage that’s ever existed in public and there are a lot of people that don’t like that. What if something happens to us? Will she know how much we love her?” Bo said, her voice wavering as her eyes filled up with tears.

“Honey, she knows.” Lauren said, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Bo’s head. “And if something happens to us, she’ll know how much we love her. She’ll be able to feel it.”

Bo nodded, reaching up to wipe her eyes quickly. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

“Listen to me. A few minutes ago I was trying to convince you everything was going to be okay on our date night and now I’m the one who’s upset.” Bo said. Lauren laughed.

“No, it’s okay. We’ve gotten the nerves out of the way, we should be good now.” She replied. She moved back to her side of the car, but not before Bo grabbed her hand and held it in her own.

“One more thing,” Bo started, squeezing Lauren’s hand and turning to face her, “if anything happens to me-”

“I know. Bo, I know.” Lauren interrupted, stroking her thumb over the back of the other woman’s hand. “I love you too.”

“Okay. Now we’re good.” Bo said, smiling as she focused her attention back on the road.

“We are. We’re very good.” Lauren replied.

 

 

VI.

“Okay, Cubby, you ready to cook Mommy dinner?” Bo asked, setting her baby girl down on her playmat. Charlotte immediately let out a happy shriek and clapped her hands together. Bo grinned.

“Let’s see. We need a skillet and our chicken.” Bo said, reaching into the fridge to pull out the pack of chicken she bought at the grocery store that morning. She then reached into one of the cabinets along the bottom of the counter and pulled out the skillet, but not before knocking several of the pots to the floor with a loud clatter. Charlotte let out another happy shriek and bounced up and down so hard she toppled over onto her side.

“Oops, what are you doing baby girl?” Bo exclaimed, quickly leaning down to prop Charlotte back up again. The baby just giggled and playfully swatted at Bo’s arms. Bo pulled a silly face in response and then turned back to her task of cooking dinner.

Several moments later, Bo heard a loud crash behind her followed by several more banging sounds. She spun around on the spot and saw Charlotte banging her hands on two overturned pots.

“Oh, Charlotte.” Bo said, kneeling down across from her daughter. “How did you even…” she trailed off as she noticed she had left the cabinet open, giving Charlotte easy access to the pots and pans.

Charlotte pounded her tiny fists on both pots at the same time and squealed in delight at the cacophony of noise it created. Bo laughed and shook her head.

“Okay, look. If you’re going to do this, I’m going to show you how to do it without giving Mama a migraine.” She said, moving so she was sitting behind Charlotte. She pulled the small girl into her lap and moved the pots and pans closer.

She gently took Charlotte’s wrists in her hands and guided them to the pots, where she lightly helped her daughter hit the pots in a certain order.

“Hey, listen to you, you little rockstar!” She exclaimed as they repeated the sequence a few more times. She let go of Charlotte’s wrists, but the baby immediately began banging on the pots and pans as hard as she could.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Bo yelped, holding Charlotte’s wrists again. “Gently, remember?” She guided them back into a soft sequence. Charlotte giggled excitedly and followed Bo’s every move.

“Your Auntie Kenzi taught me a whole song once but…I can’t remember it.” Bo admitted, letting go of Charlotte’s wrists and attempting to remember a few beats. She grinned when she realized Charlotte was mimicking her moves.

“This is called a drumroll” She said, as she began beating both her hands on the same pot as quickly as she could. Charlotte instantly started to do the same thing on the pot next to hers. She laughed loudly as her daughter squealed with delight.

Suddenly, Bo heard the familiar sound of her wife’s laughter over all the noise. She tilted her head back to see Lauren leaned in the doorway behind them, still dressed in her work scrubs.

“Look! Mommy’s home!” Bo exclaimed, pointing behind her to Lauren. Charlotte immediately made a loud noise of delight and banged on the pot in front of her some more.

“Hi.” Lauren stated simply, arching an eyebrow at the mess of pots and pans on the floor.

“I was teaching her the proper way to play Kitchen Drums.” Bo replied, a sheepish smile spreading across her face. Lauren laughed again and shook her head.

“Okay. Carry on.” She said, walking over to the stove where the chicken sat forgotten.

“Oh, shit. I forgot about dinner.” Bo muttered, Lauren held up her hand and smiled.

“It’s okay, I got it. Can you two give me some mood music?” She asked, winking at Bo.

“Of course, my love.” Bo replied, cheekily. “Come on, Cubby. Let’s show Mommy what we learned.”

 

 

VII.

“Come on, Bo. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!” Lauren exclaimed, pacing back and forth next to her fussing daughter’s crib. At the sound of Bo’s voicemail, she hung up the phone for eighth time and groaned.

“Oh, baby, I know. We’ll find it, don’t worry.” She mumbled, rubbing her hand along the top of Charlotte’s head. She quickly dialed Kenzi’s number and waited impatiently for the other woman to pick up. Finally, after four rings, Kenzi answered.

“What’s up, Doc?” She said, snorting lightly at her own joke. Lauren rolled her eyes.

“I can’t find Marshall.” Lauren stated, jumping right to the point of the call.

“Oh shit. Did you check the crib?” Kenzi asked.

“Kenzi, if it was in the crib I wouldn’t be on the phone with you right now.” Lauren replied sternly.

“Oh, right. Yeah. Well, where did you last have him?” Kenzi asked.

“The rocking chair. But it’s not there, it’s not anywhere in the nursery.” Lauren replied.

“Did you check under the crib?” Kenzi asked as Lauren let out a loud sigh.

“Yes. I checked everywhere. The nursery, mine and Bo’s bedroom, the living room-” Lauren started but was interrupted by the other woman.

“What about behind the TV, ‘cause you know sometimes she throws things…” Kenzi trailed off as Lauren quickly jogged downstairs and glanced behind the set. Nothing.

“Not there.” She answered, leaning against the wall and letting out a loud sigh of frustration.

“Well, keep looking and if you can’t find him call me and I’ll come over there.” Kenzi said.

“Thank you, Kenz.” Lauren replied, trading goodbyes and hanging up. She quickly dialed Tamsin’s number next.

“Yes?” Tamsin’s voice sounded. Lauren fought the urge to roll her eyes at the other woman’s tone.

“I can’t find Marshall.” She said.

“Who’s Marshall?” Tamsin asked as Lauren sighed loudly.

“The stuffed moose Bo and I got Charlotte when she was born.” Lauren answered. She heard Tamsin choke on whatever she was drinking.

“Shit. She loves that thing.” Tamsin said.

“Yeah, any ideas?” Lauren asked.

“Did you check the crib?” Tamsin suggested. Lauren groaned.

“Obviously not there.” Lauren replied, rolling her eyes.

“What about in the kitchen cabinets? She could have stuffed it in there when you weren’t looking.” Tamsin said.

“She’s barely able to crawl, Tamsin. She isn’t a delinquent.” Lauren replied, checking the cabinets anyway and coming up empty.

“Under the sofa cushions? The car? The baby bag?” Tamsin fired off several ideas as Lauren shook her head.

“Checked the sofa, not there. Bo has the car and she’s on that case with Dyson so she isn’t picking up.” Lauren replied as she rifled through the diaper bag and not finding the missing moose.

“I’ll try to get in touch with D for you, they’re probably driving. I’ll either call you back or have them call you.” Tamsin said, hanging up.

Lauren groaned loudly as a thought struck her. She swiftly dialed Trick’s number.

“Lauren, hi! What can I do for you?” Trick asked.

“Marshall is missing; did we leave him at the Dal by any chance?” She questioned, resting her head against the wall in frustration.

“Not that I know of, but I can check the back for you. Are you sure he’s not in the crib?” Trick replied. Lauren let out a loud growl.

“Why does everyone think I’m dumb enough not to check the crib?” Lauren fired back. She heard Trick chuckle.

“Just a precaution. Let me call you back, okay?” He responded. Lauren hung up.

Seconds later her phone lit up with Bo’s number.

“Oh thank god. Hello?” She said, answering the phone.

“Are you missing something?” Bo asked, amused.

“Yes. How did you-” Lauren answered, but Bo interrupted her.

“Brown? Furry? Antlers? Loved by our daughter?” She asked.

“Yes, how did you know?” Lauren replied. She heard Bo laugh.

“Tamsin called Dyson. I was driving and had my phone on silent so I missed your calls. I checked the car as soon as I got to the hotel, but he wasn’t there. But then, on a hunch, I checked my suitcase.” Bo said.

“You have him?” Lauren asked, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Bingo. I must have accidently packed him in with my stuff.” Bo replied.

“Now what am I going to do, you know she won’t sleep without him.” Lauren groaned.

“I have an idea about that, actually. Go stand next to the crib and put me on speaker.” Bo instructed. Lauren did as Bo suggested.

“Now what?” She asked.

“How was your day?” Bo questioned instead of answering.

“It was good, I guess. I went over some patient files while Charlie played with that mobile Hale sent her.” Lauren replied. “How about yours?”

“Boring.” Bo’s voice sounded crackly over the speaker phone, but it was her wife’s voice none the less. “We were driving all day. We meet with the client tomorrow morning. Dyson seems to think this is a pretty open and shut case. Something about these type of underfae being easy to track.”

“That’s good. That means you’ll be home sooner than you thought.” Lauren replied, watching as her daughter’s eyes began to droop. Bo’s plan of letting her hear both their voices was working.

“I sure hope so. I miss you and Charlie.” Bo said softly.

“I miss you too. So does Charlotte. You plan is working, by the way, she’s asleep.” Lauren said, smiling.

“Good. Now take me off speaker and tell me what you’re wearing.” Bo said as Lauren laughed.

“Bo!” She admonished.

“I’m kidding. Sort of. I mean, I wouldn’t object…” Bo trailed off.

Lauren laughed and took one last look at their sleeping daughter before turning off the light and moving her conversation with her wife to the bedroom.

 

 

VIII.

“Blue!” Charlotte exclaimed, pointing towards the blue tube of finger paint from her spot on Lauren’s lap. Bo reached out and unscrewed the cap, squirting a little bit on the paper plate before handing it to the girl.

“And what color is that?” Lauren asked pointing towards the tube of green. Charlotte giggled as she dipped her finger in the blue paint and smeared it onto the paper in front of them. She then redirected her attention to where Lauren was pointing.

“Goo!” She said, pointing as well. Bo laughed.

“Close,” Bo answered, “can you say green?”

“Groo?” Charlotte questioned. Lauren smiled.

“Close enough.” She replied, watching as Bo dabbed her finger in the green paint and drew a smiley face on the corner of the paper.

“What about this one?” Bo asked, picking up the tube of red paint.

“Red!” Charlotte exclaimed, clapping enthusiastically as Bo squirted some onto the plate. Charlotte smeared a streak of red below the blob of purple she had created earlier. Lauren dipped her finger into the glob of red paint and then quickly reached out and drew a heart onto the back of Bo’s hand.

“Hey.” Bo said, laughing as she swatted Lauren’s hand away before she could color it in.

“What?” Lauren replied, feigning innocence as Bo narrowed her eyes.

“You’ve got a little something…” Bo trailed off, dipping her finger in the blue and then tapping Lauren’s chin.

“What? That’s not fair, Bo. Mine was cute.” Lauren protested, trying to wipe the blue streak off her chin but smearing it more. Bo laughed.

“Well here, I’ll draw you something cute. Hold out your arm.” She requested. Lauren narrowed her eyes but relented, holding out her arm for Bo. She laughed as Bo wrote ‘Bo + Lo’ and then drew a heart around it.

“Why do you still insist on referring to us at ‘BoLo’ after all these years?” Lauren asked, watching as Charlotte drew a red squiggle inside of the yellow square Bo had drawn earlier.

“Because it’s our thing.” Bo replied, drawing a large blue circle on the paper for Charlotte to color in. She looked up as Lauren laughed. “Wow, you look really cute right now.” She blurted out. Lauren shook her head, still laughing.

“Come here.” Lauren said softly, reaching out and tugging Bo’s chin closer so she could kiss her.

“Mmm, hey! You painted me again!” Bo protested, gesturing towards her chin. Sure enough, Lauren’s hand had left red fingerprints on the underside of Bo’s chin.

“But I also kissed you so doesn’t that make up for it?” Lauren asked, her eyes twinkling.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Bo replied, leaning forward and kissing the other woman. At the same time, she lifted up her and pressed it into Lauren’s cheek. When she pulled back, there was a perfect blue handprint there. Lauren rolled her eyes.

“Bo, seriously?” She asked. Before Bo could reply, Lauren streaked a thick line of red down the side of Bo’s face.

“Oh man, now I look like Mike Tyson.” Bo complained, trying to rub some of the red off with her arm as Lauren laughed.

“Look!” Charlotte exclaimed, gesturing towards the large yellow and wobbly circle she had just drawn.

“You drew a circle!” Lauren praised, kissing the top of their daughter’s head. Charlotte giggled and grabbed at Lauren’s face, leaving tiny yellow and green handprints there. “And you take after your Mama.” Bo laughed.

“Hey, you started it with the heart remember?” Bo countered, laughing as Charlotte painted some green on her arm.

“Technicalities.” Lauren replied.

“Well, you know…” Bo trailed off, turning to face Lauren as Charlotte made a yellow handprint on the paper.

“What?” Lauren questioned, arching an eyebrow. Bo smirked.

“I have blue, you have red…wanna make purple?” She replied, waggling her eyebrows. Lauren laughed loudly.

“Bo, you know blue and red don’t actually make purple. They make a similar color but the pigmentation isn’t…” Lauren trailed off as Bo’s eyes flashed bright blue for a brief moment.

“Humor me.” Bo replied, leaning in to kiss her again.

 

 

IX.

“Come on, baby. You’ve got to eat.” Lauren pleaded as she once again tried to feed Charlotte some of the baby food. Charlotte shook her head and turned away from the spoon. Behind Lauren, Bo let out a sigh.

“What are we going to do?” Bo asked.

“I don’t know,” Lauren replied, “but she has to eat it. She needs the nutrition.”

“The airplane noises didn’t work. The train noises didn’t work. The boat noises didn’t work. Nothing’s working.” Bo groaned. Lauren tried again, but Charlotte simply shook her head and turned away again.

“I would suggest mixing it with something but that might make it worse.” Lauren said, getting close to their daughter’s mouth, only to have her turn away at the last second so the food smeared along her cheek. Lauren let out a grunt of frustration and wiped it away.

“What if she sees us eating it? Maybe she’ll try it then?” Bo questioned, reaching for the small jar and spoon. Lauren made a noise of protest.

“Honey, I don’t think that’s such a good-” She was interrupted by Bo letting out a loud noise of disgust.

“God, that’s disgusting!” Bo exclaimed, dropping the spoon back in the jar as Charlotte giggled.

“Well, that’s out.” Lauren noted, taking the jar back from her wife.

“What is in that?” Bo questioned, wiping her tongue on the back of her hand.

“Peas.” Lauren replied, turning back towards her giggling daughter and making a face.

“Oh, gross. That was not peas. I have had peas before and they did not taste like that.” Bo said.

“Well, baby food doesn’t have any flavors added. No salt, no seasoning, no preservatives. That’s why it has no flavor.” Lauren replied, screwing the lid back on the jar. “Maybe she’ll go for peaches.”

“Anything has to be better than that stuff.” Bo answered, already on her way to the cabinet to find the jar of smooshed peaches. She retrieved it and handed it to Lauren, who popped it open and took a spoonful out.

Charlotte seemed to consider it for a moment before turning her head away again. Lauren dropped her head down to the highchair tray with a groan. Bo took the spoon out of Lauren’s hand and kneeled down next to her. She took a tiny taste and let out a ‘hmm’ before nodding.

“Here, Cubby. This is good, I promise.” Bo said, nodding her head enthusiastically. Charlotte eyed the spoon warily, but allowed Bo to feed her the spoonful of peaches. She paused for a moment before breaking out into a happy squeal, clapping her hands together. Lauren’s head shot up.

“How did you do that?” She asked, still staring at their happy daughter in awe as Bo fed her another spoonful.

“I don’t know? I think because I thought the first jar was gross but I said this one was okay she went for it.” Bo replied, feeding Charlotte another messy spoonful. Lauren laughed.

“You do realize this means you have to test taste all the jars, right?” Lauren pointed out, laughing again as Charlotte slapped her hands on the highchair tray while Bo fed her again.

“All- all of them?” Bo stuttered out, freezing. “Even the peas and beans and stuff?”

“Even the peas and beans and stuff.” Lauren replied with a nod. Bo breathed out a sigh.

“Well, if it gets her to eat healthy…I’ll take one for the team.” She said, feeding the giggling baby the last spoonful in the jar.

“Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated.” Lauren deadpanned. Bo huffed.

“Hey, some of that stuff might ruin my tastebuds, you never know.” Bo replied seriously, nodding her head for emphasis and laughing as Charlotte mimicked her movement.

“You can’t ruin tastebuds with bad flavors, especially when there is no flavor.” Lauren countered, laughing as Bo pouted.

“Let me have my heroic moment.” Bo replied. She rose to her feet to take the empty jar to the recycling bin. She paused for a second, giving Lauren a devilish smirk. Reaching down, she quickly mussed up Lauren’s hair and then bolted towards the door.

“Hey!” Lauren shouted after her, trying to fix her messed up part. She turned back towards Charlotte, who was watching her with a wide grin.

“Mama’s going to pay for that later, yes she is!” Lauren said, reaching out to tickle underneath the baby’s chin.

 

 

X.

Sometimes she can’t believe she’s gotten this lucky.

They were never supposed to work. She is a human and Bo is fae. Their relationship was doomed from the moment they met. But the moment they met was the moment Lauren knew their connection was rare and special.

She gently rocked Charlotte back and forth and watched the peaceful face of her sleeping newborn daughter. Having her wasn’t easy. She was in labor for such a long time and she almost passed out in the middle of it from the amount of energy it took. But Bo was there. Holding her from behind and whispering words of encouragement and love into her ear.

Love.

That was what had gotten them this far and that was what would get them through anything and everything the world had to throw at them.

She glances down at Bo, who is stretched out asleep on her back on the floor of the nursery. She had wanted to stay in the room with her two girls while Lauren put Charlotte down to sleep for the first night home from the hospital. She had been so tired from moving things around all day that within minutes she had dozed off. Lauren chuckled to herself.

That was Bo. Always the protective one. She remembered when she first got to the hospital, her wife had threatened the life of the young ogre who had helped her into the wheelchair. Unfortunately for him, a contraction hit as soon as he touched her and Bo had thought he was doing something to hurt her.

She redirected her attention back to her sleeping daughter. Charlotte had Bo’s eyes. That soft, expressive brown that Lauren loved so much. She also had Bo’s succubus powers, but those wouldn’t come into play until her late teens. She wasn’t sure how Charlotte’s powers would react, considering she was half human. There had never been a Human/Fae hybrid that retained Fae powers, but Charlotte was special. Something about Lauren’s DNA mixed with Bo’s DNA made it work.

And that was another miracle. She remembered being shocked to learn that she could directly combine both hers and Bo’s DNA into one egg, without outside help, that would be a perfect mix of them both. It went against every rule of science that she knew, but then again so did the Fae themselves.

She and Bo had talked about having children after they had decided to throw caution to the wind and get married, despite Fae law. They both wanted to wait and see how the Fae world reacted to their union before they attempted to bring a child into the world as well.

And there had been reactions. Strong ones. She can still feel the phantom pain of the knife digging into her shoulder from one of the many assassins sent to take them both out. But this one had made the mistake of coming after her and hurting her. Bo and Dyson had disposed of him pretty quickly.

Charlotte let out a contented sigh from her lap. Glancing down, she decided it was time to put Charlotte in her new bed and try and get some sleep herself. She rose quietly, carefully stepping over the sleeping and peaceful form of her wife, and carried Charlotte to the crib.

She laid the girl down in the crib, tucking her in. As she moved away, she noticed the stuffed moose sitting on the shelf next to the crib. Bo had bought it at the hospital gift shop on a whim. When Lauren had questioned her about it, Bo had shrugged and mumbled something about their ‘stereotypical Canadian roots’ as her ears turned bright red.

She grabbed the soft, fuzzy animal and rested it next to Charlotte’s sleeping form inside the crib. Smiling to herself, she turned back around to face her sleeping wife.

“Bo.” Lauren whispered softly, leaning down to touch Bo’s cheek. Her eyes snapped open and she inhaled loudly.

“Did I fall asleep?” Bo asked, glancing around the nursery. Lauren nodded.

“For a little while, yeah. You ready for bed?” She questioned, reaching down to help Bo to her feet.

“Yes.” Bo replied, pressing a soft kiss to Lauren’s cheek as she moved over to watch their sleeping daughter inside the crib.

“Goodnight, baby.” She whispered, gently brushing her fingers along Charlotte’s forehead. She turned back around and took Lauren’s offered hand.

“Come on, Mama.” Lauren said, leading them out of the nursery.

“Right behind you, Mommy.” Bo replied, flipping off the light as they left the room.

 

 


End file.
